1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having a control function using human body communication and a portable terminal having an electronic apparatus control function using human body communication, whereby electronic apparatuses can be conveniently controlled through human body communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the operations and functions of electronic apparatuses, such as television sets, audio/video systems, air conditioners, and so on, are controlled using buttons provided on external housings thereof or remote controllers separately provided. However, as the number of electronic apparatuses increases, the number of different remote controllers also increases and thus it is difficult to manage and store them.
Learning remote controllers capable of solving the above-described inconvenience have been commercially available. However, their initial setting is complicated because a user must teach the learning remote controllers functions corresponding to buttons of remote controllers. Also, when a battery thereof is discharged, the taught data is reset, and thus, the user must again teach the learning remote controllers.
Furthermore, portable terminals (e.g., mobile phones) with a built-in remote control function have recently been manufactured. To this end, portable terminal manufacturers must embed remote control functions in advance according to electronic apparatus manufactures and models. Therefore, such portable terminals cannot be used in electronic apparatuses whose remote control functions are not embedded. Even in the case that the remote control function is embedded, the use of the portable terminals may be inconvenient when the keys of the portable terminal and the keys of the remote controller do not exactly coincide with one another.